wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:PureIronJusticeX Union/@comment-9789535-20130520103109/@comment-10079937-20130527055333
Thats Funny Blathain you seem obsessed with my wife or something. you dont know jack shit about this game or anyone in it yet you come in here thinking you know everything thats gone on or everyone thats been in and out of every Union. You say you dont tolerate red's yet u Ally'd with several and had their alliances put on KoS, You plan on having reds yourself (ROFLMAO) but u cant kill anyone on your KoS list and you run like a little bitch when anyone attacks you. How do u expect to pvp when your running for your life all the time .You tell ppl to stay out of it when you openly attack Not only one of the biggest unions but one of the oldest Unions that Have many friends for reason you wouldnt understand or comprehend.if your so bent on attacking any "Criminal sympathizers" why are you still White. . . ohh wait thats becouse your a Cowardace Piece of shit thats why. You think your hot shit but in reality your just a pile of shit talking out his ass. If you had half a brain you wouldnt be starting off personally attacking one of the largest and most powerful alliances but you have shown your true colors. In the end its going to be You alone Vs the whole game because 90% of the ppl in game have been red at one point or another stealing , killing or healing a red.Even IF you get ppl just from ur mindset all your gonan do is push them into one of ur enemy's unions becouse ur trying to run it like the military no one will want to stay becouse they wont be able to enjoy the game with u sitting their spouting your crap all day long. Ohh btw congrats on pissing off most of the server with your Racial , Sexual and flat out rude behaviour i will enjoy going red every time i see you just to watch you scream like a bitch becouse im higher than you when you have attacked my wife on the game and here with your attatude and we have about 100 more ppl minimun that feel the same way. so i would suggest a soul name change or move onto a new game becouse you will be looted and killed when anyone of us see's you in the slums or instances we are an honorable allaince and your actions have started this war when you dont have the manpower or experiance to fight this war. I hope you enjoy the game being the Player that won the biggest Douchbag award. Wow even more after reading your profile ur a 19 yr old punk that talks like this to ladys no wonder you have nothing else to do you have some anger issues if you gotta take it out on a lady you dont even know or hasnt even done anything to warrent this behavior. maybe you need to check ur moral standards if this is the way you treat ppl by attacking them without provication weather its a game or not kids these days have no fucking manners when it comes to anything do they